


Clean and Pure

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Series: Enemas and Overwatch [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Crying, Enemas, F/F, Lingerie, Non-Consensual Touching, Pseudo-Incest, Purification, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | FanficMother-In-Law Ana helps clean Angela up for her honeymoon with Fareeha





	Clean and Pure

**Author's Note:**

> ok this is really self indulgent... ~~sorry im like this~~  
>  unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own.

“Thank you again for your help,” Angela said, somewhat sheepishly.  
  
She had relied on her mother-in-law so much these last few months, and she didn’t have words for how grateful she was for all the help. The notion that Ana really was her mother-in-law now, and not just soon-to-be gave Angela a flutter of excitement low in her belly.  
  
She couldn’t believe that she was finally married. It didn’t seem real. The ceremony and following reception had only ended a few hours ago. Angela was half expecting to wake and find all of this an elaborate dream.  
  
“Of course,” Ana said sweetly, gently easing pins from Angela’s elaborately styled blonde hair. “All I want is for Fareeha to be happy, and you make her very happy.”  
  
Angela was sitting on the edge of the bathroom tub, allowing Ana to help her free her hair from its sprayed and carefully pinned confines. She glanced thoughtfully towards the bathroom mirror, catching her own reflection first and then Ana’s.  
  
Ana was a vision of maternal elegance, her formal black shayla and its elaborate stitching suited her wise and dignified demeanor so perfectly. She was smiling fondly, fingers working surely. The soft touches to her scalp felt good, and Angela relaxed into the comfort of it.  
  
She replayed the evenings events in her mind. The chaos and nervousness before the ceremony. Standing at the altar and beholding her bride, the love of her life, Fareeha Amari. Dressed in counterpoint to Angela’s beaded white wedding dress, Fareeha had worn a smart black suit that showed off her muscular figure in the most flattering of ways. Angela had cried when they exchanged rings and kissed.  
  
The reception afterwards was filled with loving speeches from family and bridesmaids. Angela didn’t actually have much in the way of family. Work had separated her from her mother and father a long time ago, and she barely knew her extended family beyond that. Instead coworkers, ones she was immensely fond of, sat on her side of the aisle and spoke for her during the speeches.  
  
When the dining, drinking, and dancing was finally done Ana had whisked Angela away to take her back home. They all lived together in one house, Ana in one bedroom and Angela and Fareeha in another. It might have been weird for someone else to have to live with their fiancé’s mother, but Angela adored Fareeha’s family and cherished the time she got to spend alone with Ana. Besides, Ana was more like a close friend than a mother-in-law anyway.  
  
Having her here to help after a long day was so wonderful and welcome.  
  
The last of the pins were removed. Angela’s hair fell in oddly twisting curls. Ana readily reached for a brush to pull through the blonde locks, breaking the hold of the hairspray.  
  
“There you are,” Ana said happily when she was finally done.  
  
“Would you help me with my dress?” Angela asked hopefully.  
  
Ana had been the one to help her into it so she knew how tricky the zipper and clasp on the back were. She hummed in agreement, allowing Angela to stand from her seat on the edge of the tub before she began to assist in the disrobing. Ana was careful as she helped Angela step out of the dress. She held the gown with innate fondness and brought it to the garment bag hanging up on the back of the bathroom door.  
  
“Let me run you a bath,” Ana suggested.  
  
Angela hadn’t really considered taking one, or even a shower, until tomorrow. Her wife was probably just outside the bathroom door, free of her suit, ready to escort Angela off to the bedroom. Knowing Fareeha, the romantic sap, there was probably chilled champagne and rose petals awaiting her.  
  
“I don’t know,” Angela hesitated.  
  
Ana waved her hand dismissively. “Yes, a quick one. You want to be fresh and clean for your new wife don’t you?”  
  
Angela opened her mouth to protest again, but stopped short. She wasn’t unclean, exactly. She had showered this morning. It was just that so much had happened since then. All the nervous sweat from before the ceremony was probably still lingering in her skin. It wasn’t a terrible idea.  
  
“Alright.”  
  
Together with Ana she got to work readying the tub. Well. She tried. Ana was insistent on doting on her new daughter in every possible way. This included shooing her off while she drew up the water and poured in lavender scented Epsom salt. The bath was tinged pale purple and steaming warm by the time it was ready.  
  
Unconscious of her naked body, Angela shed her white bra and panties. Ana had seen her nearly naked plenty of times before. Not just incidentally running into one another around the house, but she had been in the changing room during dress selection, helping Angela in and out of different dress options. Not to mention, earlier this afternoon she helped Angela into her wedding gown and saw her half naked then too. It didn’t make much difference to be completely naked now.  
  
Angela held Ana’s hand as she stepped over the ledge into the tub. The water was hot but she sank into it happily, immediately at ease. As she laid back, submerging as much of herself as possible, she closed her eyes. She had no idea how much she needed something like this. Her poor feet were still aching from the heels she’d warn, ribs tight from the bodice of her dress, body sore all over from the sheer stress of weeks of wedding planning.  
  
“Relax,” Ana said soothingly. “Let me clean you.”  
  
“It’s alright, I can manage.” Angela tried to refuse, but one sharp look from Ana and she quieted.  
  
She knew better than to argue. It was clear how much Ana wanted to do this. She was always so determined to take care of her loved ones in every way possible. It was best just to let her.  
  
Ana rolled up her sleeves and set to work fastidiously soaping Angela’s body. From her smooth calves up to her thighs, from her delicate wrist to the bend of her elbow and soft slope of her shoulders. She was firm in the way she massaged the suds into Angela’s skin, but it felt good. She didn’t shy away from the soft curves of Angela’s breast, cleaning them with soap as thoroughly as anywhere else.  
  
“So beautiful,” Ana mused, a compliment she offered Angela often. Even in the mornings before she’d brushed her hair or put on real clothes, Ana would hand off a freshly brewed mug of coffee, smile, and call a sleepy Angela ‘beautiful’. It didn’t feel entirely out of place here and now. “Fareeha’s lucky to be married to someone as beautiful as you.”  
  
“Please, I’m the lucky one. Your daughter is a gift.”  
  
Angela broke into a quiet fit of laughter as Ana soaped her ticklish midsection. She was actually relieved when Ana slid the bar of soap lower, away from her sensitive tummy. It didn’t occur to her until stronger fingers were working lather into her soft pubic hair how close Ana was to touching her where - being a virgin - no one had ever touched her before. She had been waiting for her wedding night for that, and the night was finally here.  
  
“Spread your legs, betta.” Ana said in the way that demanded no disagreeing.  
  
“Ana-” Angela hesitated.  
  
“You want to be good and clean for Fareeha, don’t you?” Ana pressed her, voice dropping to a tone that almost sounded scolding.  
  
It was hard to argue with that. Tentatively, Angela spread her thighs a little wider. Ana moved the soap over the soft folds of flesh between Angela’s legs, sliding it up and down in a perfunctory way. Still, just that sensation alone had Angela biting the inside of her lip. After a few moments, Ana abandoned the soap and worked the suds in with her fingers.  
  
She felt two fingers dipping in to where she was most sensitive and Angela arched, swallowing back a noise of surprise. “Ana-!” She gasped.  
  
“Hush,” Ana quieted her, pressing her two fingers in deep. Hot water seemed to follow them, a rush of heat that made Angela want to squirm. “I’m almost finished, be still for me.”  
  
Angela’s toes curled in tight, and she went rigid all over as she waited for the deep probing to finish. It didn’t feel bad, but she had expected Fareeha to be the first person to ever touch her there. This wasn’t the same, of course. This was washing and cleaning, not sex. Even if the sensation of Ana’s knowing fingers did make her want to moan.  
  
Ana caught sight of Angela’s tightly clenched muscles and laughed warmly at her. She pulled her hand away as though she hadn’t just been fondling her daughter-in-law. “Sit up, darling.” She ordered casually. "I need to get your back.“  
  
Feeling tentative and wholly self conscious now, Angela sat up in the tub. She hugged her arms to her chest, covering her breasts. She wasn’t even sure why exactly, it just seemed like the right thing to do. She offered Ana her shoulders and sat for it as soap gently slid across her wet skin. Ana used handfuls of warm bath water to wash away the suds.  
  
"There, that’s much better.” Ana said with a sure sense of satisfaction. “Climb out from there, let’s get you dry.”  
  
Doing as she was told, Angela stood up in the tub. Water dripped down from her body and rolled over her skin in beads. She took Ana’s hand and stepped over the edge onto the bath mat, awkwardly trying to cover parts of herself with her free hand. She was grateful for the fluffy white towel when it was pressed into her arms, and she quickly wrapped it around her middle instead of drying off.  
  
“I must confess… I bought you something.” Ana told her with a hint of mischievousness in her smile.  
  
Angela’s eyebrows went up. “Oh… no. Ana, you shouldn’t have.”  
  
She had already paid for so much. She willingly paid for almost the entire wedding, including an open bar. She had even paid for Angela’s dress, and not in the passive aggressive way where she picked out what she wanted and insisted Angela wear it. No, Ana had been so kind and generous in letting Angela and Fareeha plan things themselves, stepping in to confidently write checks and swipe her cards when necessary.  
  
Angela had no idea what else she could possibly need. She watched curiously as her mother-in-law plucked up a shopping bag from it’s out-of-the-way spot on the bathroom floor. Angela recognized the logo on the side, a bridal boutique that she had shopped for dresses at but not bought from.  
  
Ana reached into the bag and pulled out a white garment. She held it up by the straps and Angela realized it was a bra. Her eyes went wide. She could tell it was expensive. There were lace appliques and delicate beading. It was so much nicer than the white set of underwear she had been wearing earlier. Ana brought it closer for her to see the details, to feel the soft fabric.  
  
There was a set of panties to match the bra, silken and lacey in all the right places. There was even a garter belt and a pair of sheer white stockings. Angela couldn’t believe she didn’t think of this before. It was her honeymoon, after all. She wanted to dress for the occasion.  
  
“This is too much,” She whispered, feeling the soft fabric. “Oh, Ana.”  
  
“I’ll help you put it on.” Ana told her.  
  
Angela wanted to see what it looked like on her body, so she nodded eagerly. The incident in the bathtub was forgotten, and she trusted Ana to assist her with the lingerie. After all, she had never worn garters before or stockings like these. She didn’t know what to do.  
  
Hurrying to dry the rest of her body off, she readily discarded the towel. She slid the straps of the bra over her arms and Ana secured the clasp in the back. Angela watched in the mirror, carefully regarding the white clothing banded across her chest. It lifted her humble breasts, making them look much larger. Ana reached around, dipping her hands into the confines of the bra to adjust the way Angela’s breasts sat on the padding one after the other.  
  
“Beautiful,” Ana mused. She circled around to gently fondle Angela’s bra clad breasts. She pushed them together even more, practically groaning with delight. “My Fareeha will love this.”  
  
“You think so?” Angela asked hopefully.  
  
“Yes, of course,” Ana told her.  
  
She took up the panties next, and helped Angela into them. She did all the work, pulling them up to her waist. She smoothed down the waist band, and reached between Angela’s legs to make sure the fabric was laying correctly. It was possibly unnecessary but Angela didn’t resist. Ana seemed like she knew what she was doing, and she wanted this to be perfect.  
  
Ana stepped back to assess this new addition, nodding to herself. She motioned for Angela to turn and then softly caressed her bare asscheek where the panties did not cover her pale flesh.  
  
Angela was thrumming with excitement, feeling more beautiful now than she had in her wedding dress. No, that wasn’t quite right. She felt sexy now, stunning in a way that the traditional gown hadn’t afforded her. She leaned back against the counter and lifted her feet one at a time as Ana slid the stockings on, and up her smooth legs. The garter belt was last, the final piece on completing the look.  
  
“It’s perfect,” Ana decided, looking Angela up and down.  
  
Angela admired her own reflection in the mirror, imagining the look on Fareeha’s face when she saw this for the first time.  
  
“Thank you so much for this, Ana.” Angela said, earnest in her gratitude. Even if she had thought to go out and buy bridal lingerie, she didn’t have the eye for these kinds of things and probably wouldn’t have picked out anything this beautiful. “I can’t wait for Fareeha to see.”  
  
Ana hummed in agreement. “Just one last thing before you go, betta.”  
  
Angela looked to her mother-in-law. What else was there? She was all dressed up and ready to go, her honeymoon awaited.  
  
After stepping over to the linen closet, Ana opened it up to retrieve the red rubber enema bag from its resting place on the top shelf. She brought it out, and the lengthy hose with its white tipped nozzle, exhibiting both for Angela to see.  
  
“We need to finish cleaning you.” Ana told her.  
  
Angela blushed at once. She had noticed the enema equipment in the closet before, but didn’t think anyone actually used it. “I-” She stammered shyly, glancing away. “I don’t think I need one of those.”  
  
“Nonsense,” Ana disagreed. She was already turning on the tap, ready to fill the red bag up.  
  
Fortunately, as a surgeon, Angela didn’t have to deal with things like enemas or rectal exams anymore. During medical school and on her emergency room rotation she had accumulated experiences with both. Anything related to anal penetration in a medical setting was as unpleasant for the doctors as it was for the patients. She knew how uncomfortable enemas could be.  
  
“Really,” Angela insisted. “Ana-”  
  
“I don’t want to hear excuses.” Ana interrupted her. She wasn’t angry, but she had grown stern. Raising her voice slightly to be heard over the running sink just made her seem more intimidating. "I should have given you one of these before the wedding so you could be pure and clean when you married my daughter. I’m not taking no for an answer. Lower your panties, get on your knees and brace against the side of the tub.“  
  
Angela opened her mouth, attempting to come up with a reply. Something, anything she could say to discourage Ana from giving her an embarrassing enema. She stood there for a moment, jaw slack. Ana turned to give her a look, raising up an eyebrow, warning Angela that she wouldn’t ask nicely twice.  
  
Confused as to how she ended up in this situation, Angela crossed over to the tub. It was drained of water now but still smelled like rich lavender. The bathmat was wet from where she’d stepped on it earlier, and it squished under her knees as she took up a kneeling position.  
  
Angela took a deep breath, and told herself that this was a good idea. She wanted to be good and clean for Fareeha. She didn’t imagine the honeymoon sex including anything anal, but she might be wrong. It was best to be prepared. The sharp scent of castile soap filled the bathroom, making her shift uncomfortably. Ana was going all out then, not taking it easy with simple salt water or mild soap.  
  
The silence that filled the bathroom when the faucet turned off was unnerving. Angela watched anxiously over her shoulder as Ana brought the now-bulging red rubber bag over to her. She hung it from the nearby towel rack and doubled back to the sink to retrieve something from the cabinet.  
  
When Ana returned she had Vaseline with her. She coated the enema nozzle liberally until it glistened. The nozzle was much bigger than the fleet enemas Angela had administered in medical school. She hoped it wouldn’t hurt… surely Ana would be gentle with her, right?”  
  
“Lower your panties, betta.” Ana asked of her, voice softer now that she’d gotten the compliance she wanted.  
  
Angela was a little slow but she moved to lower them, pushing the fresh new underwear down to her thighs. She was exposed like this, and found herself quickly even more exposed when Ana pressed on her shoulder, guiding her to lean over the edge of the tub.  
  
“Good, be still,” Ana said, her only warning before she bent down and brought her Vaseline slick fingers to Angela’s awaiting pink puckered hole. Angela was so anxious she found herself flinching despite the gentle touch. The movement earned her a cluck of Ana’s tongue. “Be still, I said.”  
  
With that she pushed one finger against Angela’s opening, applying pressure non-stop until her finger popped in. Angela whimpered, gripping the edge hard in an attempt not to squirm. It didn’t hurt but it certainly didn’t feel too nice either. She felt invaded in a completely foreign way.  
  
Ana twisted her finger back and forth, coating Angela’s inner walls with slick Vaseline before pulling out. She reached for the enema nozzle and held it over the tub. A clamp was in place, sealing the water in the hose, but she undid it. A wet stream of water came from the nozzle’s tip, dripping down.  
  
Rid of any excess air Ana clamped the hose again and, still dripping, brought it around to insert it. Water trickled down the fuzzy lips of Angela’s vulva as Ana lined up the nozzle. It dripped from Angela’s flesh down to the bath mat, an unpleasant addition to the equally unpleasant sensation of hard plastic lined up against her hole.  
  
“Relax,” Ana instructed before she began pushing the nozzle in.  
  
Angela’s gasped, eyes going wide. It was much bigger than Ana’s finger had been. She fought every instinct in her body to clench up and fight off the intrusion. She knew it would be less painful if she didn’t resist in any way. That was easier said than done.  
  
“Ana, it’s too big.” Angela told her.  
  
“You can take it.” Ana assured her, only applying more pressure as she tried to push the nozzle passed that first tight ring of muscles.  
  
“Ana-! _Mother_! Please-!”  
  
Just as her begging began, the fat nozzle slid home. A jolt of pain followed, causing Angela to cry out. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she gripped the edge of the tub.  
  
“There, there.” Ana soothingly stroked her backside. “The hard part is over. I’ll start the flow of the water.”  
  
The telltale click of the clamp indicated that the water was flowing. Angela felt nothing for a few moments, and she was sure she got off easy, but the warm burn of peppermint blossomed deep inside of her. It stung her insides, making the tears in her eyes actually start flowing. She whimpered.  
  
Ana continued her thoughtless stroking of Angela’s bare behind, fingers gentle and warm. She hummed softly to herself, casually adjusting the nozzle or the position of the hose from time to time. She seemed completely indifferent to Angela’s suffering, or quiet noises of discomfort. She didn’t even react much when a cramp shot through Angela’s quickly distending belly, causing her to cry out from the undue pain.  
  
Ana slid her hand around Angela’s side, and began stroking her sensitive stomach. She was firm, pressing in at certain places as if attempting to circulate the water deeper. Angela moaned in misery with each painful press of Ana’s fingers into her swollen insides.  
  
“I know it’s tough,” Ana said to her. “But my Fareeha deserves a pure bride in her wedding bed, don’t you agree?”  
  
“Yes, Ana,” Angela agreed with her like a sullen child who would agree to anything their mother suggested to them.  
  
“You’ll be much happier once you’re all clean and empty on the inside. You’ll see.”  
  
Angela writhed a little, bloated and anguished. “It’s too much water, Ana. It hurts.”  
  
Ana seemed to appraise the size and shape of Angela’s swollen belly, humming thoughtfully. “You can take more.”  
  
“I can’t,” Angela began to cry in earnest. “Please, Ana. I can’t.”  
  
Tsking her tongue in disappointment, Ana clamped the hose again. The red rubber bag was only half empty, and she noted this with disappointment.  
  
“Please, I can’t hold it.” Angela insisted.  
  
“You can, and you will.” Ana warned her. She began to remove the dreaded nozzle, sliding it out minutely. “No spilling, now. You don’t want to ruin your new lingerie by dripping your enema all over them. Do you?”  
  
Angela sniffled and shook her head. She clenched up tight as Ana removed the nozzle. Water rushed to fill the space, so close to escaping her that she made a noise of surprise. Thankfully she managed to clench tight enough to keep the enema inside.  
  
Ana sat down on the side of the tub, and pulled Angela close, guiding her daughter-in-law to her lap. Angela laid a cheek against Ana’s thigh, still crying softly. It hurt so badly. She was too full, to hot, burning warm with peppermint, desperate to release all this water from inside of her.  
  
“This is your duty as a wife from now on,” Ana told her sweetly, stroking her hair. “You share your body with Fareeha now. You never want to embarrass or disappoint her with uncleanliness.”  
  
Angela was in so much pain, just about anything seemed reasonable to her in that moment. She nodded her head, agreeing. “Yes, Ana.”  
  
“Good girl,” Ana smiled down at her. “I knew Fareeha chose well when she picked you for a wife. I’m glad you see how important this is.”  
  
“Can I let the water out now?” Angela begged, looking up to Ana hopefully.  
  
Ana pushed her face back down until Angela’s cheek was resting against her thigh again. “Hush, not yet.”  
  
Angela began to cry gently, shoulders shaking with the effort of her cries. She knew begging or asking wouldn’t get her very far so she sat for it, cradling her tender and swollen stomach in her hands as she waited for this terrible experience to be over. She made the soft slacks Ana was wearing damp with her tears.  
  
It felt like an hour before her task of retention was done, though Ana told her it had only been ten minutes. Finally allowed to release the water, Angela hurried to the toilet to rid herself of the painful enema. She continued crying, now with relief, as the water left her. She didn’t even have the good sense to be embarrassed by Ana watching her.  
  
When she was finally empty, Angela felt remarkably like a dish rag that had been wrung dry. She cleaned herself up, and stood to pull her pristine white panties back up to cover her nudity. Ana came to her, wiping away her tears.  
  
“Now, you are ready for your honeymoon.”  
  
Angela sniffled, feeling decidedly less ready than she had before the rough and painful enema.  
  
“You must satisfy my daughter; do everything she asks of you. It’s your job to please her.” Ana smiled warmly. “All I want is for Fareeha to be happy, so you will make her happy. Understand?”  
  
Angela nodded. “I understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
